Amor infantil
by takade junior
Summary: Christa e Ymir se conocen en un parque,se vuelven muy amigas,pero Ymir se va de viaje por 4 años,Christa la espero por cuatro años hasta que...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! n.n,¿cómo estan? espero que bien,sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic n.n ojala sea de su agrado y lo disfruten como yo lo hago escribiendo n.n,sin más habla vamos con**

**el fic.**

Era una tarde de invierno,llovía fuerte y hacia mucho frío,por las calles iva vagando una niña de 11 años,su nombre era Ymir con una polera azul y una chaqueta violeta para

y unos pantalones color pasando por una plaza hasta que se dio cuenta de algo,unos niños estaban acosando a una pequeña niña rubia en un árbol.

X:Vamos,no te haremos nada -Decía un niño castaño-

X2:Exacto,no te haremos nada -Acorralando a la niña en el árbol-

Christa:N-No,dejenme por favor -LLorando-

Ymir:¡Oigan,dejenla sola! -Decía Ymir tirando el paraguas a el suelo-

X:¡Rayos,es ella vamonos antes que nos haga algo! -Tomando sus cosas-

Ymir:No crean que esta vez los dejare -Pateando a uno en la espalda-

X2:¡Hey,dejalo! -Golpeando a la más alta en la cara-

Ymir:Idiota...-Golpeandolo en el estómago-

X:¡Ya vamonos! -Corriendo-

X2:¡Te sigo amigo! -Asustado-

Ymir:Son unos tarados,hey ¿estás bien? -Ofreciendole la mano a la pequeña-

Christa:Sí,no me hicieron nada. -Aceptando la mano de la alta-

Ymir:Y bueno,¿vives cerca de aquí?

Christa:Sí,unas calles más abajo -Sonriendo-

Ymir:E-Esto...-Con un leve sonrojo-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -Tomando el paraguas-

Christa:Claro,si no es mucha molestia para ti-Con un leve sonrojo mientras tomaba su bolso-

Ymir:Por tu uniforme,me doy cuenta que eres de una escuela unas calles más arriba,¿no?-Mirando hacia otro lado-

Christa:Oh,sí,¿Como supiste?-Mirando extrañada a la mayor-

Ymir:E-Es que yo antes iva en esa escuela-Tomando el bolso de la pequeña-Dame eso.

Christa:No,yo lo llevo -Quitandoselo-y,¿Por que antes,algo paso? -Caminando al lado de la alta-

Ymir:Bueno,ahora como veras no llevo un uniforme,es porque me iré por unos años a España -Mirando a la pequeña-

Christa:¿¡Eh?!,recien te conozco y ya te vas -Mirando a la más alta con los ojos llorosos-

Ymir:B-Bueno volvere en unos cuantos años más -Rascandose la nuca con un leve sonrojo-

Christa:¿Cuanto tiempo estaras afuera? -Con la cabeza abajo-

Ymir:Unos cuatros años... -Con la cabeza abajo y mirando hacia otro lado-

Christa:Uh... -Mirando a la alta- Pero ten seguro algo -Sonriendole-

Ymir:¿Que cosa? -Mirando a la menor-

Christa:Te estare esperando esos cuatro años -Con los ojos llorosos-

Ymir:¿Eh?,P-Pero no llores,me puedes hacer llorar a mí -Moviendo sus manos de lado a lado-

Christa:No te vayas,porfavor -Abrazando a la alta haciendo que se detubiera-

Ymir:N-No puedo hacer nada,aparte ya llegamos a tu casa,¿no?-Agachandose a la altura de la pequeña rubia- Volvere pronto,¿vale?,cuatro años pasan rápido -Sonriendole-

Christa:Si,es mi casa -Entrando corriendo a su casa-

Ymir:Tsk,no se despidio y tampoco me dijo su nombre -Dandose la vuelta-

Christa:¡Espera! -Corriendo tras la alta-

Ymir:¿uh?,¿No deberias estar en tu casa cambiandote de ropa? -Mirando a la menor aburrida-

Christa:Aún no me presento y quieres que me vaya -Haciendo un puchero-

Ymir:Tsch,me llamo Ymir y tengo 11 años,¿feliz? -Poniendo el dedo en la frente de la baja-

Christa:Ymir...Es un nombre raro -Sonriendole-

Ymir:¿Uh? -Sonrojandose-

Christa:Bueno,Me llamo Christa Renz,tengo 11 años y m-mido 1.40 -Sonrojandose-

Ymir:¿¡Eh?!,pense que yo era muy alta -Agachandose a la altura de Christa-

Christa:¡Pero tu eres muy alta! -Haciendo un puchero-

Ymir:No,tu eres diminuta -Jugando con sus mejillas-

Christa:Sueltame -Quitando las manos de la mayor de la cara-

Ymir:¡Eh!,me va a botar -Cayendose-

Christa:¡No me lleves contigo! -Callendo encima de la más alta-

Ymir:E-Em... -Sonrojandose-

Christa:¡Perdón! -Levantandose rápidamente sonrojada-

Ymir:Me dejaste empapada,enana -Levantandose-

Christa:Perdón -Con la cabeza abajo-

Ymir:No te preocupes -Revolviendole el cabello- Me iré,Adios. -Tomando su paraguas-

Christa:Espera... -Tomandole la muñeca-

Ymir:¿Que pasa? -Agachandose a la altura de Christa-

Christa:Adios -Besandola en la mejilla-

Ymir:A-Adios -Corriendo para que no vea su sonrojo-

Christa:Espero que estos cuatro años pasen rápido,para volver a verla -Susurró-

Pasaron los cuatro años que tanto esperaba Christa,En la escuela recordó que ese mismo dia hizo una promesa con su amiga.

X:¡Hey,Christa!

...

**Espero que les haya gustado :'3,dejen sus reviews para seguir con los capitulos n.n**


	2. Reencuentro

**Hola chicos/as,¿cómo estan?,aqui les dejo el cap 2 /(._.)/ **

X:¡Hey,Christa!

La Rubia se volteó pensando que podría ser su amiga,pero para su mala suerte no era,era Reiner,el chico que está enamorado de ella.

Christa:Hey...-Entristecida-

Reiner:¿Pasa algo?,te noto triste,¿Acaso alguien te hizo algo?

Christa:No,no es solo que estaba esperando a alguien,creo que no llegará -Cabizbaja-

Reiner:¿No era a mí? -Acorralando a la rubia-

Christa:N-No,era otra persona -Mirando hacia otro lado-

Reiner:¿Segura? -Acercándose a la rubia-

Christa:S-Sí

X:¡Oye,dejala en paz! -golpeando a el Rubio-

Christa,al ver esa escena,se le vino a la mente cuando conoció a Ymir,no dudó en mirar y fijarse en una sombra mediana,que cuandio la vio se alejo,se notaba un poco nerviosa.

Christa:¡O-Oye! -Corriendo tras la persona-

X:d-dejame -Con tono nervioso y entrando al baño-

Christa:De aquí no sales -Cerrando la puerta con llave-

X:P-Porfavor vete.

Christa:No hasta que me muestres quien eres -Abriendo la puerta-Pero tú eres... -Sorprendida-

X:Dudó que me recuerdes... -Entristezida-

Christa:Cómo no voy a recordarte -Dandole un abrazo-

X:¿Me recuerdas aún? -Sonriendo-

Christa:Claro que sí,nos conocimos en el jardín de niños,Sasha,no podría olvidarme de tí -Abrazandola con más fuerza-

Sasha:jeje,que bueno que me recordaste -Sonriendole-

Christa:Salgamos de aquí,vamos a clases -Caminando junto a Sasha-

Sasha:¡Claro!,¿quieres un poco de pan? -Ofreciendole a la Rubia-

Christa:No gracias ya comí -Mirando al suelo-

Sasha se percató de eso,pero no quizo preguntar que le sucedia,subieron a el salón y se sentaron juntas,al llegar el profesor se sentaron y prestaron atención.

Profesor:Bueno alumnos,este año tenemos una nueva alumna...

Christa:No será...-Abriendo los ojos como plato-

Profesor:Pero lastimosamente no vino hoy,asi que la conoceran mañana.

Para que dar más riendas,saltemos las clases y vayamos a la salir Christa se dirigió a el mercado a comprar cosas para los trabajos,al entrar en la libreria

se encontro con Ymir,Christa no la reconoció hasta que salió de la salir se dio cuenta de que la castaña iva con bolsa en mano y revisando la tratar

de llamarla se le vino a la mente de que quizas no la conociera,cuando tuvo la fuerza de llamarla no le salia la voz,al ver que fue recogida por un joven de pecas en un

automó día siguiente,Christa fue a clases,se junto con Sasha que era su amiga ahora,al entrar al salón se sentó y tomó una posición para dormir,pero Sasha la despertó

justo cuando llego el profesor.

Profesor:Alumnos,hoy tenemos a nuestra nueva compañera,Porfavor pasa.

Los ojos de Christa no podían creer lo que veían,era Ymir,se veía más guapa que cuando pequeña,Ymir al darse cuenta de que Christa la estaba obsevando se sonrojó y le sonrió

Christa al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojó y escondio su cara tras un libro,el profesor le pidió a Ymir sentarse en un banco vacío de atrás,Ymir al pasar por el lado de Christa

intentó no hacer contacto visual,porque sabía que si pasaba eso se sonrojaria y Christa se daria las horas de clases y se ivan a casa,Christa estuvo despistada

todo el día hasta que se encontró con Ymir en la puerta de salida de la escuela.

Sasha:Entonces Christa,¿irás mañana con las demás chicas a comprar cosas? -Caminando en frente de Christa dando marcha atrás-

Christa:...

Sasha:¿Que pasa? -Deteniendo a Christa-Sí tanto quieres ir a saludarla,ve,nadie te lo impide -Sonriendole-

Christa:E-Es que no pensé en realidad que regresaría,pensaba que solo era una tonta promesa de dos niñas pequeñas...-Dijo la menor cabizbaja-

Sasha:Bueno,es mejor que no haya sido una tonta promesa,¿no? -Rodeando el cuello de Christa con su brazo-

Christa:S-Sí,la saludare -Sonrojandose al decir eso-

Entonces,Christa fue hacia donde estaba Ymir,Ymir se sentó bajo un árbol a leer un poco,al sentir la presencia de Christa no le salían las palabras lo único que hizo fue levantarse

y hablarle.

Ymir:H-Hola...

Christa no lo pensó dos veces y abrazó a la más alta.

Christa:Pensaba que no volverias...-Dijo llorando-

Ymir:O-Oye no llores-Correspondiendole el abrazo-

Christa:¡Cómo quieres que no llore si no te vi en cuatro años! -Gritó desesperada la rubia-

Ymir:Yo también te extrañe,¿sabes?,y mucho...-Agachandose a la altura de la Rubia y secandole las lágrimas de las mejillas con los dedos-

Christa:Haz cambiado tanto desde que te vi hace cuatro años...-Sonriendole a la más alta aún llorando-

Ymir:Tú igual,aunque no haz crecido mucho-Con tono de broma-

Christa:¡Tonta,estamos en un momento serio y tu tiras bromas!-Dandole un cabezaso-

Ymir:Au...,tienes cabeza dura-Sobandose la barbilla-

Christa:¿En que momento no te tomas las cosas con bromas?-Entristecida-

Ymir:Perdón,te veias triste y trate de alegrarte-Sonriendole mientras se sobaba la barbilla-

Christa:U-Uh...-Con un leve sonrojo-

Ymir:Oye,¿Tu no ivas con la chica de cabello castaño a algún lado?-Sentandose en el suelo-

Christa:Se llama Sasha,y si pero dijo que esperaria-Sentandose al lado de Ymir-

Ymir:Creo que no tiene paciencia,se fue hace poco.-Acostandose en el pasto-

Christa:¡¿Qué?!,¡No me dijiste!-Levantandose y tomando sus cosas-

Ymir:Q-Quería pasar más rato contigo-Cabizbaja-

Christa:Ven conmigo -Sonriendole y tomandola de la mano-Vamos rápido -Empezando a correr-

Ymir:O-Oye,Espera-Tomando sus cosas-

Christa:Ymir apurate -Caminando rápido-

Ymir:O-Oye no recuerdo bien las calles -Con las manos en los bolsillos del polerón-

Christa:S-Sí lo se -Sonrojandose-

Ymir:Si caminas así de rápido te caeras-Tomando la muñeca de Christa-

Christa:N-No me caere -Sonrojandose-

Christa no solo se sonrojaba porque Ymir le había tomado la muñeca,sino que a Ymir en los cuatro años que estuvo en españa se le pegó el acento,y le sonaba muy bien y eso

a Christa le gustaba,habían unas palabras que le gustaban como sonaban con el acento de Ymir,Christa aún no se da cuenta pero está empezando a sentir algo por Ymir e Ymir

siente algo por Christa e Ymir lo sabe,pero no se atreve a decirle a Christa.

**...**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n,perdón por la tardanza pero los estudios me matan y scout me manda muchas cosas para trabajar u_u,nos vemos en un próximo cap hasta la próxima**

**adious n.n**


	3. ¿¡Esta es mi imaginación!

**Capítulo 3:"!¿Esto es mi imaginación?!**

Ymir continuaba de la mano de Christa,al estar tan cerca de ella se iba dando cuenta de que Christa tenía una hermosa figura,un cabello rubio hermoso y brillante,y

unas manos suaves como su cara.¿Qué será el sentimiento que Ymir tiene en su pecho?,"¿Será que me está gustando Christa...?,No...no puede ser...ella ya ha de tener

novio aparte de que nunca se fijaria en alguien como yo ya que soy una chica y también porque no durariamos mucho..."-Pensó Ymir mientras seguía en

ese minuto se detiene y se agacha,Ymir se sonroja al ver la falda de Christa:"No mires Ymir...sólo NO MIRES"pensaba Ymir mirando hacía otro lado para evitar sonrojarse

más de lo que estaba,Christa se levanta y continua buscando a Sasha hasta que la encuentra junto a Mikasa,las dos estaban abrazadas,Mikasa llorando y Sasha consolandola.

-C-Creo que deberiamos dejarlas solas. -Sonrojandose al ver la escena-

-S-sí,interrumperiamos si pasamos por ahí -Poniendo su mano derecha en su nuca-

-Bueno,tendremos que salir otro día -Sonríe-

-Al parecer si -Le devuelve la sonrisa-

-Oye Ymir,alguien te está llamando por allá -Señalando la entrada de la escuela-

-¿Ah si? -Se voltea y mira bien la entrada de la escuela-E-Es Marco,vino a recogerme...Me tendré que ir,Adiós -Revuelve el cabello de la baja-

-ah...Claro...Adiós. -Con un pequeño tono de celos-

Ymir corrió hacia el auto de Marco y antes de entrar se volteó a despedirse de Christa con una sonrisa,Christa sólo se volteó y se fue,cosa que dejó triste a Ymir.

Christa caminaba a su casa cuando pensó en lo que había hecho.-"¿Por qué tuve ese sentimiento?,fue ese típico sentimiento de celos...¡NO!,no,no,no,no,no es posible,

¡No me puede gustar Ymir!,Aunque tengo que admitir que si es linda...¡P-Pero que estoy diciendo!-Christa no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a su casa

y decidió entrar,dejó sus cosas en el sofá y subió a su cuarto,se sentó en su cama y se durmió.Al día siguiente Christa estaba por llegar a la escuela cuando se

encuentra con Ymir hablando con Marco,Christa se esconde detrás de una muralla para verlos,cuando Marco se fué hacia otro lado Christa salió rápidamente a saludar

a Ymir.

-Hola Ymir -Dijo sonriendo la rubia-

-oh,hola Christa -Dijo secamente la morena-Entremos ya...-Dijo tomándo a la rubia de la muñeca-

-o-ok... -Caminando al lado de la morena-

-Oye Christa...-Dijo deteniendose la morena-

-¿sí? -Dijo mirando a la alta-

-¿qué hacías espiando mi coversación con Marco?-Dijo secamente-

-"Mierda,me descubrió"-pensó la pequeña rubia-N-no los estaba espiando,sólo que me pareció interesante que ustedes dos conversaran todos los días,caminen juntos todos

los días,y hagan todos juntos...-bajó la mirada un tanto sonrojada-

-¿qué estás pensando con esa mirada?-Miró aburrida a la baja-

-¡Tú y Marco salen juntos,¿cierto?!-Mirando hacia el piso casi llorando-

-¿¡Q-Qué?!,jajajaja -La morena se reía a carcajada- ¿C-Como podemos...?pfftt..jajaja-se reía cada vez más fuerte tomandose el estómago-Christa-Dijo la morena tocando la

cabeza de la rubia-Marco es mi hermano-tocando la nariz de la rubia-

-¿eh? -Preguntó confundida-

-Marco es mi hermano,él vivía en españa y ahora vive en otra casa mientras yo me quedo en la de mis padres.

-y-yo...¡Perdón,no lo sabía! -Intentando correr,pero la morena la detenía-

-No tienes que disculparte,no lo sabías -dijo la morena abrazando por la espalda a la pequeña rubia-

-Ymir... -Susurró la rubia con un leve sonrojo-

-Bueno vamos a clases,sino te pueden castigar.

-Claro.

Las dos se fueron a clases,al entrar al salón Reiner quedó mirando a Ymir y Christa,notó en Christa una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie,¿por qué sonreía tanto cuando

está con salir Reiner detuvo a Ymir,ya que Ymir no confía en Reiner siguió su camino pero Reiner la detuvo tirandole una piedra en la espalda,Ymir se volteó para

encarar a Reiner.

-¿¡Qué pasa contigo,idiota?! -Dijo la morena encarando al rubio-

-Sólo quiero saber que pasa entre Christa y tú -Haciendo guerra de miradas con la morena-

-Y a ti que te interesa lo que pasé con nosotras dos,sólo somos amigas idiota.

-Perfecto,eso me deja el camino libre con Christa. -Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-¿qué? -preguntó sorprendida la morena-

-Cierto que en estos cuatro años no estabas,no sé si sabías pero...me gusta Christa y no dejaré que alguien como tú me la quite,aparte deberías saber de que Christa no es

del otro bando,así que eso es un punto a mi favor y uno encontra para tí. -Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa-

-¿Espera piensas que me gusta Christa? -Se pusó a pensar y ak darse cuenta se ruboriza-E-Eso es absurdo,c-co-como crees que me va a gustar ella jejeje -Dijo riéndose nerviosa-

-¡Ja!,tu risa lo dice todo,mira te propongo un trato,mañana me declararé después de la escuela,si tu no te le declaras antes de la salida mañana Christa es mía,¿ok? -dijo estirando la mano-

-ok... -Dijo dándole la mano a Reiner para cerrar el trato-

-Creeme que ganaré -Dijo dándole la espalda a Ymir y largarse del lugar-

-Bien,completamente no tendré oportunidad con Christa,estoy perdida...-Dijo la morena con los ojos llorosos-

**...**

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo,perdón por no actualizar antes pero estuve ocupada,ahora trataré de actualizar el otro fic y empezar otro que hace tiempo quería hacer de otra pareja de otro anime y no**

**sabía como empezar y ahora ya está todo organizado,asi que nos leemos cuando pueda actualizarlo denuevo,cuidense y hasta otro día n-n**


	4. Casi un avance

**Capítulo 4:"Casi un avance"**

Ymir se fue a su casa pensando sobre el trato que hizo con Reiner,no sabía que hacer,no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía a Christa,¿qué pasaría si la rechaza? o peor,¿Qué pasaría si ya no le vuelve a hablar?,no sabía que hacer,estaba cansada y sólo quería llegar a su llegar a su casa se encuentra con Christa en la puerta,"¿Cómo supo donde vivo?" se preguntó la morena,no tuvo más opción y hablar con ella.

-Hey Christa,¿qué haces aquí? –Preguntaba la morena mientras revolvía el cabello de la rubia-

-Uh…no te había visto en la escuela entonces conseguí tu dirección y decidí esperarte aquí.

-Uh…-Decía la morena perdiéndose en los ojos azules de la rubia-

-¿Ymir,te sientes bien?,me haz estado mirando desde que llegaste. –Preguntaba preocupada la rubia-

-¿¡Uh?!,n-no es nada no te preocupes. –Decía la morena con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia otro lado-

-Bueno…Em…¿Puedo pasar a tu casa? –Preguntaba con un leve sonrojo y cabizbaja-

-¿Uh?...¡Ah,sí claro…pasa! –Decía la morena mientras abría la puerta-Sientete como en tu casa.

-Claro. –Decía la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa y un brillo en la cara-

-Es demasiado hermosa…-Pensaba Ymir mientras dejaba sus cosas en su habitación-

-Asi que esta es tu habitación,¡Es muy ordenada! –Decía la rubia con una sonrisa mientras miraba la habitación admirada-

-¿Ah si?,sólo tiene una cama un mueble y un ropero,yo la encuentro una habitación normal. –Decía la morena rascándose la mejilla derecha-

-Oye Ymir,¿qué es eso de ahí? –Decía la rubia señalando un oso de peluche viejo-

-¿qué cosa?-Se voltea para ver lo que señala la ruibia-E-Eh…eso es…¡Eso es el oso de Marco!,l-lo tenía cuando era bebé y cuando nos fuimos a España lo dejó aquí. –Decía la morena sonrojada de vergüenza y con tono nervioso-

-Es tuyo,¿No? –Decía la rubia con cara de "te atrapé"-

-C-Claro que no. –Con tono aún más nervioso-Ehm…-Sonrojandose más de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de como la miraba Christa-

-Ymir admítelo,te atrapé,este osito es tuyo. –Dijo tomando el oso que estaba en la repisa-

-Y-Yo…-Decía mientras tartamudeaba- Bueno…-Decía suspirando-Si,ese osito es mío,pero no le cuentes a nadie,nunca he traído a una chica y menos a un chico a mi casa,asi que no he sacado al osito de su lugar. –Decía tímidamente la morena,cosa que no era normal de ella.-

-No te preocupes Ymir,yo te vendré a visitar las veces que quieras.-Decía la rubia mientras abrazaba a la morena.-Y si quieres también me puedo quedar a dormir.-Decía con tono pícaro la rubia provocando un sonrojo en la morena.-

-Y luego quieren que una no se enamore de ellas…-Pensaba la morena-

Ymir,después de haber estado un buen rato siendo abrazada por la rubia,fué a la cocina a preparar algo para comer,Mientras hacía eso la rubia se quedó en su cuarto,mirando las pocas cosas que habían en llamó la atención un cofre que había bajo la cama de Ymir,era grande,pero lo suficientemente delgado para caber bajo su rubia mientras esperaba se puso a jugar con una canica que encontró en el mueble de Ymir,la tiraba de mano en mano cuando derrepente la canica cae bajo la cama de Ymir,Christa se agacha para recogerla,pero se encuentra con una imagen partida a la mitad,la mitad de la imagen era Ymir con su hermano Marco siendo abrazados por unos brazos,que para lástima de Christa,estaban preparó todo y lo llevó a su cuarto cuando se encuentra a Christa agachada con la mitad de su cuerpo metido bajo la cama,al ver la escena Ymir se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado,no sabía que hacer,pero pensó rápido en llamar la atención de la baja.

-Ehm…Ejem –Decía tosiendo la morena para llamar la atención de la rubia.-

En ese momento la rubia se asusta y se golpea la cabeza contra la cama,cosa que asusta a Ymir,haciendo que deje la bandeja en su mueble y ayude a Christa que estaba a punto de llorar por culpa del golpe.

-¡Oye!,ten más cuidado. –Decía sacando a la rubia de donde estaba para tomarla en brazo y ponerla en la cama.-

-Auch…Me dolió…-Decía la rubia tocándose el lugar de su cabeza donde se golpeó.-

-Eso es obvio,el golpe fue fuerte.-Decía mientras le ponía un parche en la frente de la rubia.-

-Me tendré que ir para irme a descansar.-Al intentar levantarse,cae al suelo pero Ymir la alcanza a sujetar-

-Lo siento,pero tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta mañana,te puedes lastimar camino a casa.-Decía nerviosa Ymir-

-Creo que si,no tengo otra opción.-Decía la rubia cansada-

-Oh,lo olvidé,¿tienes que llamar a tus padres? –Preguntaba preocupada Ymir-

-No,están de viaje,volverán la próxima semana.

-Uh…Bueno iré a comprar algo para tu cabeza,quédate aquí y no te muevas.-Decía Ymir tomándo su chaqueta para salir,pero Christa se lo impide tomando la manga de la chaqueta-

-Espera,ven,acércate tengo que contarte algo…-Decía sonrojada la rubia-

-Claro,dime.

La morena se acercó a la rubia,esta le tira la manga de la chaqueta y la besa en la mejilla,provocando que ambas se sonrojen.

-Gracias por preocuparte. –Decía la rubia sonrojada mientras se tapaba con las sábanas.-

-N-No hay problema,si me disculpas iré a comprar rápido antes de que cierren.-Decía nerviosa la morena mientras cerraba la puerta.-

Ymir salió de su casa corriendo,sonrojada aún recordando el beso en la mejilla,se imaginaba lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido en los labios,al imaginárselo se sonrojaba llegar y comprar,fué rápidamente a su casa,entró y se encuentra con Christa en ropa interior,se estaba cambiando de ropa,la morena al ver la escena se sonroja,la rubia se percata de su presencia y se sonroja,Ymir toma algo y la tapa completamente,pero,al taparla se tropieza con sus propios pies y cae junto con Christa encima de la cama,Ymir cayó encima de Christa,sus brazos sostenían sus brazos y sus caras estaban demasiado cerca,cosa que puso nerviosa a Christa.

-Ch-Christa yo…-Decía nerviosa la morena-

-Ymir…-Decía la rubia acercándose cada vez más-

Ymir se sonroja al ver lo cerca que Christa esaba de ella,lo cúal cierra los ojos para recibir un beso,cosa que no ocurrió.

-Ymir,tienes una hoja en tu hombro.-Decía la rubia sacando la hoja del hombro de Ymir.-

-¿Uh?,ah,claro-Decía la morena quítandose de encima de la rubia-

…

**¡JUE!,un beso querían dafsdfas,okya xD,espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy,dejen sus reviews,eso me ayuda a seguir la historia,bueno gracias y adiós n.n**


End file.
